A Little Doll Maker and Haunted House
by sasutennaru
Summary: “Konon katanya, kalau ada seseorang yang menemukan sebuah boneka manusia lusuh tergeletak di sekitar puing-puing rumah tersebut, nyawanya enggak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi,” kata Hinata, membuat teman-temannya merinding. ENJOY IT!


**A Little Doll Maker and Haunted House**

Xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T/T+

Genre: Horror/Suspense/Mystery

Main charas: Tenten, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata (umur sama, 12 tahun, semua sekelas)

Summary: "Konon katanya, kalau ada seseorang yang menemukan sebuah boneka manusia lusuh tergeletak di sekitar puing-puing rumah tersebut, nyawanya enggak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi," kata Hinata, membuat teman-temannya merinding.

Warning: AU, ada OC, OOC, ada... DARAH!!!

ENJOY IT!!!

Xxxxxxxx

-Konohagakure, Shinobi Street, 23.55 pm-

"Huff... patroli malam-malam sungguh merepotkan," keluh seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya seorang polisi malam sambil menyenter sekeliling dengan senternya. Di dada kanan polisi tersebut tertera nama Gekkou Hayate. Sebagai polisi malam, tentunya ia wajib menjaga keamanan sekitar komplek Shinobi Street dari pukul 8 malam hingga pukul 2 dinihari.

Tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat memandang sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa yang rusak bekas terbakar di samping kirinya. Entah kenapa, ia ingin memasuki bangunan tersebut.

'Apa benar ini rumah yang dianggap mengerikan oleh warga sekitar?' pikirnya. Dengan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar, ia pun melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut.

Tiba-tiba... SREKSEK!!

Hayate menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tidak ada siapa pun disekitarnya...

'Huh, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja,' batinnya mencoba mengalahkan ketakutan yang melanda hatinya. Saat hampir menginjakkan kaki ke dalam rumah tersebut, kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia menunduk ke bawah, mengambil benda yang ia sentuh tadi.

Rupanya hanya sebuah boneka manusia lusuh. Namun yang janggal adalah boneka itu penuh dengan noda darah dimana-mana.

"Boneka itu milikku... kembalikan..." tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis kecil berambut putih keabuan pucat di hadapannya. Suara gadis itu tenang, namun... terkesan menakutkan. Hayate hampir saja terlonjak kaget karena setahunya sedari tadi gadis itu tidak ada di hadapannya.

Polisi itu menyerahkan bonekanya pada gadis itu dengan tenang, namun dalam hatinya ia sangat takut dan gelisah serta kebingungan. Keringat dingin membasahi tengkuknya.

"Arigatou... apa kau ingin main ke rumahku?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menatap Hayate dengan tatapan aneh.

"Te-tentu saja..." jawab sang polisi dengan tatapan mata kosong seolah terhipnotis secara tiba-tiba. Seulas senyum aneh terukir di bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk dan kita main sama-sama," kata gadis itu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau besar dari balik bajunya.

CRASSHH... tubuh polisi itu pun akhirnya tercerai-berai dengan cipratan darah dimana-mana.

Gadis itu menyeringai puas saat melihat pisaunya yang berlumuran darah dari korbannya.

"Satu lagi korban untuk koleksiku..."

Xxxxxxxx

-Konohagakure, Jinchuuriki Street, 06.40 am-

"Ohayou, mina!" sapa Tenten senang saat bertemu dengan ketiga temannya di jalan.

"Ohayou, juga, Tenten!" balas Naruto tak kalah senang mendahului kedua temannya yang lain.

"Kalian udah ngerjain pe-er Kanji belom?" tanya si gadis bercepol dua.

"Tentu saja udah. Kalau kamu?" kali ini Hinata yang berbicara.

"Sudah, dong. Walau nyontek sama Sasuke," sahut Tenten innocent sambil melirik kearah saudara laki-lakinya itu (A/N: disini saia bikin Sasuke sama Tenten saudaraan, jadi namanya Tenten otomatis jadi Uchiha Tenten).

"Huh, dasar tukang contek! Emangnya kamu gak bisa ngerjain sendiri?" gerutu Sasuke sebal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, mengingat saudara perempuannya ini memang sering menyontek pe-er padanya.

"Yee... orang pe-ernya susah-susah banget! Kalo seandainya otakku se-encer otak kamu pasti aku bisa ngerjain sendiri!!" sembur Tenten.

"Haa... bilang aja kamu enggak mau ngerjain sendiri, baka," cibir Sasuke.

"Apa katamu??!" Tenten gregetan, nih.

"Udah, udah. Kalian ini, seperti anak-anak aja. Malu tau, udah kelas 6," lerai Neji yang tampaknya bosan melihat pertengkaran kedua bocah Uchiha ini.

"Hhh... terserah, deh," kata kedua bocah Uchiha tersebut serempak. Lalu mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

Saat melewati Shinobi Street, perasaan Hinata tidak enak. Ia membiarkan teman-temannya jalan duluan.

"Doushite, Hinata? Kenapa kau diam disana?" ujar Neji saat mengetahui adiknya tidak ikut berjalan diikuti dengan berhentinya ketiga anak yang lain.

"E-enggak, niisan. A-aku rasa kita harus lewat jalan lain. Jalan ini... tampak mengerikan..." kata gadis itu dengan suara gemetar.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudahlah, mending kita cari jalan lain. Nanti akan kujelaskan," kata Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari atas pohon.

"Huh... anak yang menarik... korbanku selanjutnya,"

Xxxxxxxx

Karena mereka melewati jalan lain –yang notabenenya agak jauh dari rute biasanya-, mereka hampir terlambat masuk sekolah. Untungnya pintu gerbangnya belum ditutup. Jam pertama mereka adalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei –yang notabenenya sering kosong-.

"Gomen, ya. Gara-gara aku minta lewat pake jalan lain, kita jadi hampir telat, deh," sesal Hinata saat menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

"Daijoubu, koq. Memang sih kayaknya ada yang aneh sama jalan itu!" kata Tenten sambil memutar badannya kearah Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Err... sepertinya saat kita melewati Shinobi Street tadi ada yang mengawasiku dari kejauhan," kata Hinata. Kontan, keempat temannya itu langsung mendekati Hinata.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu??" tanya Naruto. Hinata langsung menatap Naruto.

"Kamu tau tentang peristiwa kebakaran rumah Eropa yang merenggut semua nyawa penghuninya di Shinobi Street 15 tahun lalu??"

"E-enggak... memangnya kenapa, Hinata?" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Rumah itu..." Hinata menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan, "...masih berpenghuni,"

"APA??" seru mereka –minus Hinata- serempak.

"K-kau bilang semua penghuninya sudah musnah karena kebakaran..." Tenten bergidik.

"Memang, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan masih ada satu penghuni yang sepertinya masih hidup. Yah, itu kurasakan tiap melewati rumah tersebut. Saat itu, aku merasa telah melihat sepasang mata memandangku dari balik jendela rumah itu," jelas gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Lalu... apa kau sudah bilang pada warga setempat tentang rumah itu?" tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya ia cukup tertarik dengan cerita Hinata itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi mereka malah menertawakan aku dan mengatakan kalau itu hanya imajinasiku saja. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berbohong, teman-teman!!" seru Hinata sambil menggebrak meja, membuat murid-murid lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun, Hinata tidak memeperdulikannya. Tiba-tiba Tenten teringat sesuatu.

"Eh, Hinata. Tadi pagi aku baru dapat kabar dari ayahku yang baru pulang dari patroli. Teman satu patrolinya menghilang semalam saat berpatroli disekitar Shinobi Street. Belum lagi, enggak ada tanda-tanda tentang kehilangannya. Aku agak curiga, apa ini karena penghuni rumah itu ya?" katanya. Mendadak muka Hinata menjadi sedikit horor.

"Mu-mungkin... teman ayahmu itu... menemukan sebuah boneka lusuh yang penuh dengan darah di sekitar rumah itu..." ucap Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa dengan boneka itu? Masa' cuma nemu boneka lusuh saja bisa membuat orang menghilang?" tanya Neji sedikit curiga.

"I-itu bukan boneka biasa, niisan. Itu boneka tumbal," ujar Hinata pada kakaknya.

"Konon katanya, kalau ada seseorang yang menemukan sebuah boneka manusia lusuh tergeletak di sekitar puing-puing rumah tersebut, nyawanya enggak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi," kata Hinata, membuat teman-temannya merinding.

"Ma-masa bisa se-mengerikan begitu, Hinata???" ucap Naruto merinding sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung men-deathglare Naruto seakan mengatakan jangan-peluk-lenganku!(A/N: disini Naruto sifatnya penakut. Readers tau 'kan kalo Naruto itu takut sama hantu di cerita sebenarnya??)

"Aku juga enggak tau pasti. Tapi... pasti penghuni itu suka mencari tumbal untuk membalas seseorang..." kata Hinata setengah berbisik.

"Untuk apa dan siapa?" tanya Tenten. Hinata mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Aku nggak tau," lalu mereka semua pun terdiam.

Xxxxxxxx

KRIIIINGGG!!! Tak terasa jam pelajaran terakhir telah usai. Bel pulang pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Semua murid kelas 6-3 merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Teman-teman, nanti kita main bola, yuk! Mumpung nanti enggak ada tugas," ajak Tenten saat berjalan pulang dengan keempat temannya.

"Boleh juga, tuh! Aku juga lagi pingin main bola nanti," timpal Naruto, diikuti anggukan anak-anak lain.

"Tempatnya dimana? Apa di tempat biasa?" Neji bertanya padanya.

"Kurasa tidak, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus daripada main bola..." Tenten mendongak ke langit sebentar lalu menatap kearah mereka. "...kita main di halaman kosong rumah hantu itu, yuk!"

DEG!! Muka Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, dan Neji langsung berubah horor.

"Se-serius kamu ma-mau disana???" ucap Naruto gemetar sambil mendekati Sasuke untuk dipeluk. Tenten mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, aku ingin mengetahui alasan kenapa dia mengumpulkan tumbal, itu saja," jawab si gadis bercepol dua itu santai.

"Hei, baka, kamu mau cari mati yah??" gerutu Sasuke padanya.

"Tidak, cuma pingin tau. Kamu takut, ya??" goda Tenten membalas kata-kata saudara laki-lakinya.

"Heh, enak aja! Aku ngomong gitu karena aku peduli padamu, tau!!!" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini, tadi pagi bertengkar, sekarang bertengkar lagi. Dasar..." gerutu Neji frustasi melihat kedua bocah Uchiha ini berantem.

"Jadi, apa kau serius dengan pernyataanmu barusan, Tenten?" Hinata menatap Tenten cemas. "Walaupun bukan di rumah itu, tetapi tetap saja kau akan menjadi tumbalnya bila dekat-dekat dengan rumah itu," tambahnya.

"Aku selalu serius dengan pernyataanku sendiri," gadis bercepol dua itu menjawabnya tanpa ada kesan terpaksa. "Jadi, kita ketemu disana jam 4 tepat. Oke, sampai jumpa!" Tenten berlari kearah jalan rumahnya, diikuti Sasuke. Sementara yang lainnya pulang melewati jalur mereka masing-masing.

"Hei, aku masih enggak nyangka kamu bersungguh-sungguh mau kesana. Pake ngajak-ngajak aku sama teman-teman lain lagi," ujar Sasuke saat sudah berpapasan dengan Tenten.

"Kamu keberatan ya kuajak?" Tenten menatap Sasuke tajam. "Ya udah gak usah ikut! Dan yang paling penting kau kucap sebagai penakut!!" ejeknya.

"Heh, aku bukan penakut, tau! Oke, aku ikut denganmu. Tapi jangan libatkan aku kalo kita kena marah ayah dan ibu!" Sasuke mulai tidak tahan dengan sifat saudara kembarnya yang suka memancing-mancing itu.

"Haa... baik, baik, dasar bawel!" ucap Tenten cuek. Dan pertengkaran mereka pun berakhir sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

Xxxxxxxx

"Naruto, ayolah ikut dengan kami!"

"Enggak! Aku takut!!"

"Sebentar aja, koq. Palingan 2 jam,"

"Itu lama, bego!"

"Gak apa-apa, aku tahu kamu pasti juga pingin kesana,"

"...tapi..."

"Ini juga 'kan, bisa melatih adrenalinmu supaya kamu enggak takut sama hantu lagi,"

"...Tenten..."

"Ya sudahlah, kutunggu kau jam 4 disana, bye..."

Tenten pun menutup percakapannya dengan Naruto di telepon tanpa mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari orangnya.

"Gimana, Ten?" tanya Sasuke saat Tenten meletakkan gagang telepon.

"Dia mau, koq," jawab Tenten. "Walaupun agak takut-takut jawabnya,"

"Oke... sekarang sudah hampir jam 4. Sekarang kita ke rumah Hyuuga dulu,"

"Ngapain kesana? Mereka paling sudah kesana duluan. Rumah mereka 'kan, dekat sama rumah itu. Sebaiknya kita langsung ke rumah hantu itu,"

"Ya sudahlah..." Sasuke dan Tenten pun keluar rumah. Rumah mereka kosong karena orangtua mereka bekerja sampai larut malam. Belum lagi Itachi, kakak mereka juga bekerja dan pulang tengah malam. Mereka tak sadar, kalau seorang gadis kecil berambut putih pucat mengawasi mereka dari balik pohon yang jaraknya tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Senyum licik terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Permainan akan segera dimulai..."

**TSUZUKU**

**Mina-san, ini untuk pertama kalinya saia bikin fic ber-genre horror. Bagian klimaks-nya ada di chap 2.**

**Mind to give review??**


End file.
